Wish Upon a Star
by Chrysopoeia
Summary: Rin is 16 years old now. Sesshomaru leaves her alone one night and she is kidnapped and taken hostage by Naraku. Will Sesshomaru be able to save her before Naraku does unspeakable things to her? Rated for mild language and reference to rape. Please review
1. Kidnapping

_**Chapter one **_

This might just be a little hard to read. I wrote it from both Rin and Sesshomaru's point of views.

**Disclaimer: Everyone should already know that "Inuyasha" and all of it's characters were created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me.**

* * *

Sesshomaru had left a few hours ago and Rin was patiently waiting for him to return. She still sung the same song she always had when she was waiting for him to return to her. Rin was unusually happy today because today was her birthday, her sixteenth birthday, what girl wouldn't be happy? But she wondered... 

_Does Sesshomaru-sama know that today is my birthday? Will he get me a present? I hope so, it would be so nice of him but also so out of character... Sometimes I wish he was happier and more social._

She hated to admit that she would be happier if he was different, but it was the truth. She still always wondered why he had taken her in and taken care of her for all these years. Did he feel sorry for her, since she had to watch her mother and father get killed by thieves?

_That was so long ago, I don't remember mother or father too well. I was so little when they died, all I remember clearly is being carried off by __Sesshomaru-sama._

She ended her thoughts as a bright star shot across the night sky. Can a shooting star really grant a wish or is it only a myth? Rin wasn't sure but, she took her chances and made a wish; _I wish Sesshomaru-sama could understand my feelings._

* * *

Sesshomaru had gotten into a fight with the wolf demon, Koga, that delayed his returning to Rin. After getting rid of the pesky wolf demon, he quickly ran through the forest's trees to get back to Rin. He could see the girl now, standing by the fire, she seemed to be in deep thought. Sesshomaru slowed down and walked slowly toward Rin, as not to scare her. The girl saw him standing behind her and quickly turned her gaze away from the night sky and toward him. She looked down to his hand as if she were looking for something. 

_She is looking for something... It's her birthday I know, is she expecting a present? _

"Rin, what is it you are looking for?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Rin looked up at her lord and stuttered, "Nothing, I'm only looking... at the ground Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru looked down at the ground, "There is nothing on the ground Rin."

Rin had to end this conversation, she noticed a deep gash on Sesshomaru's chest, "Are you okay?" she asked simply, pointing to the wound.

"Fine, I'm fine" the demon answered, putting his hand over his wound.

_I don't understand why but, I have to get her a present. I have to get her something now. _

Sesshomaru spoke up again, "Rin, I'm going to be leaving again now."

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said as she looked up worriedly, "please don't get hurt..." She couldn't hold it back, she leaned close to him and gave him just a light kiss on the cheek.

At that, Sesshomaru quickly took his leave back through the forest to go and find Rin the birthday present that she seemed to be looking for just a moment ago.

* * *

Rin sat down on a cut tree stump and tried to sort out her thoughts. _Is it because of me, did he leave because of me? I hope not, I can't help it, I can't control my feelings... I love him. _She threw her hand over her mouth quickly, had she just thought that? 

_Do I love him? I don't know, what could he possibly think about me now after my actions just now? I hope he doesn't think of me as a nuisance, only as something getting in his way. _She couldn't think about this any longer, he had known her much too long of a time to still be judging her.

Rin went about her everyday things, feeding the fire, drawing, feeding Ah-Un, until the wind picked up. This was no regular wind, Rin could feel it, Naraku was somewhere close. She looked at her surroundings closer, where ever Naraku was he was camouflaging himself well. Rin continued working on her drawing, maybe she was just being paranoid.

Not ten seconds after she sat back down did she find a large hand over her mouth, another around her waist and Naraku behind her. Nearly too afraid to speak up, Rin struggled to get out of the man's grasp.

"Let me go, now!" Rin screamed as she continued to struggle. She kicked and screamed but, all she managed was ripping out a few strands of his hair.

"Are you trying to harm me?" Naraku chuckled, "You aren't going to call for your dear Sesshomaru?"

Rin screamed again, hoping for Sesshomaru to hear, "Let me go! Sesshomaru-sama help!"

The wind was blowing too hard, it wouldn't carry her voice. She soon found herself being picked up by Naraku and flying away in a dark cloud of miasma. Rin felt consciousness slipping away from her, the miasma was too much for her, she passed out in Naraku's arms.

* * *

Sesshomaru was still looking, looking for something that Rin would like as a present. He found a necklace with a black onyx pendant in the center hanging from a tree limb. Whether it belonged to anyone or not wasn't an issue to him, it would make a good present for Rin. He took off back into the forest with necklace in hand to get back to Rin. 

"Rin, come here." Sesshomaru said as he came to the opening in the trees where he had left Rin.

After getting no answer he called again, "Rin?" And again no answer.

_She's gone... Rin is gone._

Sesshomaru searched around desperately for any sign of what may have happened to her. All he found were two strands of long, black hair. According to the scent of that hair, he knew that Naraku had taken Rin.

_Why didn't she scream for me? That bastard has Rin now... I have to get her back._

He looked down at the necklace he held in his hand, the one that was going to be given to Rin, and promised...

_Rin will get her present... she will._

* * *

Okay, that wasn't a very long chapter. But I'm waiting for reveiws, please review everyone. 


	2. Suffering and Planning

_**Chapter 2**_

**And again, Inuyasha and all it's characters do NOT belong to me... though I wish they did.**

Well, what more can I say, here goes chapter 2.

Rin wakes up on the floor in a large, dark room, she looks around at her surroundings and doesn't recognize anything.

_Where am I ? Oh, I remember, Naraku grabbed me. I guess I'm in his home... that's almost scary. So, what should I do?_

Rin gathers her thoughts and pulls herself off of the musty, wooden floor. She couldn't see anything in this room, it was so dark. Slowly, she searched the walls of the room for a door and finally finds it. She took a deep breath and walked out of the dark room into an even darker hallway, she didn't walk far until she ran into something...or someone.

She looked up at what she had run into, all she could see were two crimson colored eyes that seemed to float in midair.

A hand lands on her shoulder and a deep voice speaks up, "So, you've finally awoke?"

Rin knew this voice so very well, it was Naraku, "What did you being me here for?" she demanded an answer.

"Does it matter why I brought you here?" he spoke again

"I'm so sick of your pointless questions, let me out of this place!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs.

Naraku's eyes seemed to grow redder, "So you're going to scream at me now?"

"Another of your questions! You'd better let me out of here now!" Rin ignores his question.

"And what will you do if I don't" Naraku asks yet another of his infamous questions.

Rin thinks for just a second before responding, "I'll... I'll burn down this entire palace!" she threatens.

"Oh, would you really? You'd burn yourself too." he informs her as he grabs her wrist tightly.

Rin looks down at her wrist, "Let me go." she said calmly knowing that sounding upset would only make him happy.

Naraku didn't make a smart comment about that, he only drug her by her wrist down the twisting corridors of his castle and down the basement stairs. He stopped in what seemed to be a prison cell and threw Rin against the hard stone wall. Naraku pulled both of her wrists up in the air and chained them to the wall in shackles.

Rin mumbled a few words under her breath once Naraku had turned his back. Obviously he heard those words because he turned back around to face her and walked toward her again. He moved in close to her, tilted her head back and flicked his tongue lightly on the side of her neck. Rin cringed as he did this.

"Try to burn something now Rin, just try it." Naraku said menacingly as he turned and walked out of the cell.

He was right, she couldn't burn anything in here, there was no wood, only stone surrounding her. Rin stood there in that same spot for hours, each hour seemed like days. The shackles holding her arms up on the wall had rubbed her wrists raw, she beginning to see how uncomfortable she actually was.

_How much longer am I going to be here. He can't keep me here forever, Sesshomaru-sama will come help me, I know he will. What if he doesn't come help me? Will I starve to death here in Naraku's basement cell or will Naraku kill me himself? No, I need to stop thinking that way, Sesshomaru-sama will come, he will. I hope..._

* * *

Sesshomaru stood, still looking down at the necklace he had gotten for Rin, and thought.

_How should I go about getting her back. I can't possibly get to her without Naraku knowing... well then, Naraku shall die. All I need to do is break into Naraku's castle, kill Naraku, find Rin and bring her back. That sounds simple enough to me._

His plan was already made, he quickly caught Naraku's scent and followed it. Sesshomaru moved swiftly through the trees in the forest, he had to move quickly, who knew what Naraku was planning to so with Rin. A demon like him could surely kill a human girl with a simple punch and Naraku wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone, especially if it would hurt someone else.

He had found it, Naraku's castle laid just ahead but, just as soon as the castle could be seen the barrier pushed him away. Sesshomaru drew his sword, Tokijin, and attacked the barrier with all his might, but to no avail. That barrier could not be broken by just any sword, Sesshomaru knew of only one person who could break such a barrier and that person was his younger brother, Inuyasha.

* * *

Rin was still standing in that same spot, she had now been there for 6 hours. Her body was getting stiff, she was hungry and nearly falling asleep. Suddenly the cell door opened again and Naraku stepped in with Kagura at his feet begging. Naraku picked up Kagura and, just as he had done with Rin, he chained her to the wall across the room from Rin. He gave Rin a quick glance out the corner of his eye and left again.

"You know, you'll probably be down here for a few days at least." Kagura warned.

"How do you know? And, what did he bring me here for?" Rin asked her.

"I know because he puts me here even for making just the slightest mistake. As for why you're here, he could want you for anything but, I assume that he just wants you in his bed one night." Kagura said seriously.

"You aren't serious are you?" Rin looked Kagura in the eyes, "Oh no, you are serious."

The room grew silent, unbearably silent. It stayed that way for near 20 minutes until Rin decided to break the silence.

"These chains are beginning to get very uncomfortable." Rin attempted to strike a conversation.

Kagura obviously didn't want to talk about the chains, "Just shut up and get used to it."

Rin listened to Kagura and decided to keep her thoughts to herself.

_I'd might as well be in here all alone, Kagura doesn't want to hear a word come out of my mouth. Could what she said be true, is that really what I'm here for?_ _I hope she's wrong, although I'm afraid that she's right. Oh, what does it matter, Sesshomaru-sama will be here soon... If he doesn't come, I'll die here. He wouldn't let that happen to me, would he?_

* * *

Sesshomaru went on to find his little brother, he searched for maybe an hour before spotting him and that girl, Kagome, walking by the side of a river. He stayed hidden behind the limbs of the trees surrounding him, hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't catch his scent.

_How can I get Inuyasha to break the barrier without asking for his help? I would never ask that half-demon for help, it would make me look helpless. That girl with him, if I were to take her would Inuyasha follow me?_

That plan would have to work. Sesshomaru jumped quickly in front of Kagome and Inuyasha, blocking their path.

Inuyasha immediatly jumped in front of Kagome and pulled out Tetsusaiga at the sight of his older brother, "Sesshomaru, what you wanna fight? I'll fight you any day of the week"

"I wouldn't waste my time fighting the likes of you." Sesshomaru insulted his brother.

In the blink of an eye Sesshomaru had gotten behind Inuyasha and grabbed Kagome. Inuyasha didn't have time to react before Kagome was taken into the forest by Sesshomaru. All that was left of Kagome was her scream that slowly desipated as she was taken further and further into the forest.

"Damn him, damn him to hell." that's all Inuyasha could say before he took off into the forest after his brother.

* * *

Thanks to all the people that reviewed for the first chapter, I'm looking forward to even more reviews. Remember, if you took the time to read please take the time to review. Just to let everyone know, this is the first fanfiction I have wrote that I actually put some thought into.

Wow over 100 hits and only 5 reviews... thats just wrong people.


	3. Acting on Plans

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters do not belong to me... _blah blah blah._**

Here I go again, making every attempt possible to entertain you people... anyway, here's chapter 3.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sesshomaru continued running through the forest with a screaming Kagome under his arm. Inuyasha was on his tail, which only meant that everything was going according to plan. There it stood, Naraku's castle and the barrier surrounding it. Sesshomaru stopped just in front of the barrier, put Kagome down and waited patiently for his little brother.

Inuyasha finally showed up about 5 minutes after Sesshomaru had arrived.

"Sesshomaru, let Kagome go or I'll kill ya." Inuyasha threatened.

"Come and fight me, little brother." Sesshomaru said menacingly as he watched Inuyasha draw his sword.

"If that's what you want, that's what you'll get." Inuyasha yelled as he jumped and swung Tetsusaiga at his brother.

Sesshomaru quickly dodged out of the oncoming sword's path, making Inuyasha hit the barrier that lay just behind him.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped as the barrier disapated, "What the hell?" he asked in confusion.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru kidded as he walked through the newly made gap in the barrier.

"You tricked me you bastard!" Inuyasha screamed after his brother. He turned to face Kagome, "Kagome, I'm going in, I'm not gonna let him kill Naraku."

Kagome stood and pointed a finger in Inuyasha's face, "No you won't, and you know that you aren't strong enough to defeat Naraku, you'll get yourself killed." she said.

"No I won't," Inuyasha protested, "I'm not a weak human like you, Naraku can't kill me."

Kagome was getting annoyed, "Weak human!" she screamed. There was only one way to deal with Inuyasha when he got so stubborn, "Let's just see who's weak, sit boy!"

Inuyasha was quickly thrown face-first on the ground. The barrier closed back while he was 'pre-occupied'. This time, Tetsusaiga couldn't break it.

* * *

Rin was still being held up in that dark, musty basement cell. Again, she tried to strike some kind of conversation with Kagura.

"So, what do you do while you're in here?" she asked, hoping for an answer.

Nothing came from Kagura's lips but a disgusted groan.

Rin tried again, "Do you know what's gonna happen to me?"

Kagura finally looked up at the pitiful looking girl across the room from her, "I might but, you'll know too soon enough." she answered.

_I'll know soon enough? Is that the best answer she can give me? I think she knows what Naraku has planned for me, she just doesn't want to tell, and she most definitely isn't the friendliest person in the world. What am I gonna do? I need to find a way out of here before Naraku shows up again, but that's not possible with these shackles on..._

Kagura must have known what was going to happen because just as she said, 'you'll know soon enough', Kanna walked through the cell door. She walked slowly up to Rin and unlocked her shackles. Rin looked up at the ghostly girl with a very confused look on her face.

"Naraku-sama would like to see you now." Kanna spoke quietly.

Yet another strange look settled on Rin's face, she wasn't sure if she could trust this girl. She looked over to Kagura only to be told:

"You heard Kanna, now go follow her." Kagura instructed. "Kanna, you are letting me out too?"

Kanna looked up at her sister, "Naraku-sama did not instruct me to let you go, only her."

"Fine then, have a good time with Naraku." Kagura chuckled as Rin walked off with Kanna.

Rin follewed Kanna closely down the twisting corridors of the castle. She didn't want to be so close to the ghostly little girl but, she would rather not get lost in such a large castle. Finally, they came to a door and Kanna instructed her to go in. The little girl left shortly after Rin had gotten into that room.

Rin looked around, the room was so dark, she couldn't see a thing. There were no windows, candles, or lights of any other kind.

_Wonder why this room is so dark? More importantly, I wonder who's room this is. Hopefully Kagura was wrong and Naraku doesn't want such things from me. _

A sick feeling settled in Rin's stomach as she looked over to the darkest corner of the room and saw two crimson orbs floating in the air, those were the same eyes that had greeted her at the doorway earlier that day. Naraku was in the room, and he had obviously been waiting for her to come in.

"Well, Rin you don't look so well after being in the basement cell all day. How about we change you into another kimono?" he asked nicely.

Rin blushed, "I haven't any other clothing to change into." she answered as she brushed the dust and dirt off of her kimono.

"That will be just fine." Naraku replied seductively.

Naraku leaned toward her and cupped her face in his hands. He brought her face closer to him and kissed her on the lips. His kiss grew more passionate as he reached down and untied the sash of her kimono. The kimono fell silently to the floor around her feet.

Rin wanted to push him away, to make him stop, but she knew that he was the one in control, not her. If she tried to push him away she would be put back in the basement or worse, killed.

_This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening. _Rin thought as Naraku forced her onto his bed.

Soon enough Naraku was hovering overtop of her, he was just as naked as she. The next two hours was hell for Rin until Naraku finally fell asleep holding her in his arms. Rin couldn't sleep, not after that, Naraku had pratically killed her just now, she wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to keep herself breathing.

_Oh God, that didn't just happen. I'm such a bad liar, that **did** just happen. I'm so tired, but I can't sleep, I'm afriad to sleep._

She couldn't stay awake any longer, she slowly drifted off to sleep, even though she was in Naraku's arms.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked slowly through Naraku's castle.

_How could anyone find their way around this place? Lucky for me I can still get Rin's scent, but she's far from here, maybe on the opposite side of this place._

He walked through Naraku's castle, the twists and turns confused him. There was no way just to go straight through the castle, and if he walked outside the demons surrounding the castle would surely see him. He heard a noise from behind him, and turned to see what it came from. The first incarnation of Naraku, Kanna, stood behind him, mirror in hand.

He surely couldn't attack the girl, she would only throw it back at him, he knew this from watching his little brother make attempts to fight her.

"Where is Naraku?" he asked Kanna.

"I do not know where Naraku-sama is" Kanna lied.

"Well than, you are useless." Sesshomaru said as he turned and moved as quickly away from the girl as he could. She obviously didn't want him to know where Naraku was, but wherever he was Rin was surely with him, Sesshomaru knew that much.

As he was trying to get away from Kanna so quickly he ran into a door. The door collapsed with a loud sound, a very loud sound. Did he just give away his cover? Could Naraku have heard the crash? If he hadn't heard the crash, would Kanna tell him of the intruder? Sesshomaru could only hope not, he had to save Rin fast.

* * *

I've had a serious case of writers block the past few days and this chapter didn't really turn out as well as I had hoped. This story will probably be around 6 chapters long, but the chapters are going to start getting much longer, so far I've been lazy.

Remember reviewing keeps me writing.


	4. Breaking & Entering

Just wanna warn everyone, I'm trying out something new for this chapter, I'm gonna be doing some of it from Naraku's POV. Never done that before but I hope it turns out well.

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters do NOT belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Naraku's eyes jerked open as his ears caught the sound made by the late night intruder. He got out of the bed as easily as he can to avoid waking the still sleeping Rin. Slowly he opened the bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway. For nearly an hour Naraku searched the rooms and corridors of his castle and found nothing, until Kanna trudges down the hall toward him.

"Naraku-sama, there is an intruder in the hall near the bathing rooms." the ghostly little girl told him as she pointed a finger in the direction of the bathing rooms.

"Thank you Kanna, can you tell me who it was that you saw?" Naraku asked his incarnation.

The girl started walking away as she answered, "I do believe it was Inuyasha's brother."

_So, just as I thought, Sesshomaru has come to rescue his precious little Rin. His attempts will end in failure._

Naraku headed off in the direction Kanna had pointed to. When he arrived Sesshomaru was no longer there, but from the way the vases in the hall had fallen, he could tell which way the demon had headed. Naraku didn't walk much further before Sesshomaru jumped down from a window sill and leaded in front of him.

"Naraku, where is Rin? I do suggest you don't lie." the demon threatened as he put his hand on his sword.

Naraku saw this as a threat and answered truthfully, "If you must have the truth, the girl is in my bedroom. You won't be getting her back anytime soon."

"I'll be getting her out of this place as soon as I get rid of you." Sesshomaru drew his sword. He attacked Naraku with all of his strength, only to be pushed back by a barrier.

"No, lets not do this here, lets take it outside." Naraku insisted as he waved his finger.

Sesshomaru looked at him strangely, "That is fine, that way I don't have to carry you as far when I bury you."

The fight was taken outside and grew more furious by the minute. Sesshomaru used his sword, Tokijin, as his weapon while Naraku fought using only his hands. The fighting went on for near 30 minutes until Naraku was thrown into the wall of his castle, and the wood and stone fell down onto him, nearly crushing him. He was down but not out, he picked up a large wooden pillar while he was under the stone.

_This can be my weapon, Sesshomaru won't be alive much longer._

* * *

Rin's eyes slowly opened as she heard the sounds outside of the castle. She looked around the room, looking specifically for those crimson red eyes. 

_Naraku isn't here, that's good. Maybe that's him making such loud noise outside._

She got out of that evil bed, walked out into the hallway and looked for the closest window. She finds a large window across the hall, opens it and crawls up onto the roof to see what was happening outside. When she stood up straight she could see Naraku and Sesshomaru fighting down below.

_Sesshomaru-sama came, I knew he would. But, what if he doesn't kill Naraku, will I be stuck in this place forever? No, Sesshomaru-sama will defeat him, he has to. If he doesn't I won't be able to tell him... how I feel about him._

She turned her attention back to the fight and hoped for Sesshomaru's victory.

* * *

Naraku pushed the remains of the left side of his castle off of him and stood up with a large wooden pillar in his hand. He ran quickly toward Sesshomaru with the piece of wood in the air, he missed the first time and the second. The third time he ran at Sesshomaru with the piece of wood the dog demon failed to dodge it. The demon fell to the ground as the wood pierced his flesh of his chest deeply, leaving a large, bleeding wound. Rin had seen the blood fly from up on the roof, the sound of her screaming the dog demon's name could have been heard miles away. 

"So Sesshomaru, not so strong anymore are you? I could kill you right here, right now, only I'd much rather watch you suffer." Naraku chuckled at the fallen demon.

He didn't get an answer, Sesshomaru had lost consciousness after losing so much blood.

Naraku drug the unconscious Sesshomaru down to the basement cell where Rin had been earlier and where Kagura still was. He locked the demon up in shackles and slapped him hard across the face.

_Not that it does any good to hit someone as unconscious as he is now. Maybe he'll die on his own down here, or maybe I'll get to kill him myself. As for now, I need to get back to Rin_

* * *

Rin paced back and forth on the roof. 

_Where could Naraku be taking him? The basement cell! But, how do I get down there? This castle is amazingly huge, I don't remember the way, but I can try my best. I have to find Sesshomaru-sama, with the wound he just received he can't hold on too much longer without help._

She crawled back through the window and back into the castle. She walked through the castle making sure to stay as quiet as possible, she couldn't let Naraku know that she wasn't still sleeping in his room.

_Am I walking in circles? I feel like I've been here before... _

_Oh no, I have been here before, that's the window I just came through._

Rin was getting frustrated, she let out a scream and tried to muffle it using the sleeve of her kimono. She couldn't be so quiet anymore, she needed to run if she wanted to get to Sesshomaru before Naraku got to his room. She ran off in the direction opposite of where she had walked last time. The castle was disgusting, she ran through spider webs every few seconds and dust flew up off of the floor each time her foot landed. She spotted skeletons in a few of the rooms but, because she was in a hurry, she ran past them as if she hadn't seen them.

_I wonder, is that the fate that I too will face if Sesshomaru-sama dies?_

* * *

Naraku walked back to his room, where he had left Rin sleeping on his bed earlier, before the intrusion. He entered his room and pulled back the covers on his bed, Rin wasn't under them. 

_The little wench must have seen me carry off Sesshomaru. Is she foolish enough to try to save him?_

He stomped out of his room, his feet hit the floorboards with loud bangs as he walked toward the basement where he though his unruly new pet must have went.

* * *

Rin continued to run through the castle corridors, and finally found the staircase that led down to the basement. She hadn't noticed earlier how disgusting the basement was, mold grew up the sides of the walls, spiders seemed to live in the cracks in the walls and floors, and everything metal was rusted as if it had been here for hundreds of years. 

She made her way through the spider webs and into the cell, where she found Sesshomaru locked up in the same shackles that had held her earlier.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said as she touched his face, "please wake up, please."

Her attempts to wake him failed, he was still unconscious and his body was cold.

_He can't be, he can't be dead! He's gonna wake up, I know he will, he will wake up. _Rin continued to touch his face and she laid her head on his chest. _Sesshomaru-sama please, you have to wake up._

Rin started to cry, she threw her head up to face the ceiling she didn't care how loud the scream would be, "Sesshomaru!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as tears flew from her eyes. One of the stray tears hit Sesshomaru on the left cheek and ran down his face. As soon as the tear landed on the ground Sesshomaru's eyes slowly began to open again.

"Rin," Sesshomaru began weakly, "hurry and unlock these chains, Naraku is on his way."

Rin wiped away her tears and unlocked his shackles with a pin that had held up her hair. She tore off the sleeve of her kimono and wrapped it around the demon's large wound on his chest.

"Sesshomaru-sama, how are we going to get out of this place?" Rin asked, still trying to mask the fact that she had been crying.

Naraku busted through the cell door, and Sesshomaru only looked toward Rin in answer to her question. Rin knew what that look meant, he was going to fight Naraku again.

"Sesshomaru-sama, no you can't, you'll..." she couldn't continue.

_He's going to get himself killed, I've got to help him, but how? Even though he is seriously hurt, he had a better chance against Naraku than I do. But if he dies fighting Naraku, I will have to kill Naraku myself._

* * *

Yay! Another chapter finished, this one is much longer than the last chapters I have written and took me a lot longer to write. As much as I hate to say it, I think the next chapter will be the last. I still find it very strange that I have over 400 hits now and not even 20 reviews... 

I've decided to answer a few of everyone's questions! Hopefully, I don't sound like I'm mad at anyone.

Sailormillenium: No I'm not crazed, I didn't make Sesshomaru save Rin before "that" because I was just trying to add a little drama.

Vimpire-dogdemongirl89: Okay, I took you advice and I tried adding a little more detail in this chapter, so is it better now?


	5. Escaping and Confessing

**Disclaimer: "Inuyasha" and it's characters do NOT belong to me, of course everyone already knows that.**

Well, I got nothing to say, here's chapter 5. Please read and review.

**Chapter 5**

It seemed as if time around her froze when Naraku entered the cell, as if she were the only person that existed in the one moment. Rin looked up into Naraku's red eyes; she held so much hatred for him. Of course she hated him; the man had done unspeakable things to her and had injured Sesshomaru. She continued to keep her eye on Sesshomaru, who was now standing, she knew it he was going to try to fight again.

_Why doesn't he understand that he can't fight anymore? Maybe he's just stubborn, or maybe he's trying to protect me. Does he know how I feel about him, is that why he won't give up? What am I gonna do, I need to help him get us out of here._

Her thoughts were interrupted as another fight broke out between the two demons. She stayed hunched down in the corner of the cell to avoid being hit, she didn't want to watch, she wanted to break up the fight, she wanted to cry but she couldn't.

_I know that I have to be strong if I want to get out of this place anytime soon. I can't allow myself to cry, I wouldn't want Sesshomaru-sama to see my tears. _

* * *

The fight between the two demons raged on, it seemed as if it would go on forever and never end. Sesshomaru was trying not to hit Rin but, fighting was hard in such a small place. It was obvious that Naraku thought that being in such a small place would make him an easier opponent.

Finally, after a 15 minute fight, Sesshomaru had Naraku pinned to the ground.

"Naraku, how would you like to die?" Sesshomaru asked emotionlessly as he hovered over Naraku with his claws extended.

Naraku looked up at Sesshomaru and chuckled, "I not going to be the one that's dying," he grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and threw him into the closest wall, "you are."

* * *

Rin watched in horror as the already injured Sesshomaru was thrown against the wall beside her. She jumped up quickly and rushed to his side, making sure to keep her eyes on Naraku, "Sesshomaru-sama, please get up, please." she begged.

The injured dog-demon gave no response, he was exhausted, and there was no way he would get up to fight again.

"So, you want to help your precious Sesshomaru? That won't be happening, not today." Naraku threatened.

"Let me alone, I'll do what I want. You don't scare me, you don't control me either." Rin said letting her confidence show just a little too much.

Naraku started walking toward her, "Oh, I don't control you? I believe I do."

_This is not happening. No, I won't allow myself to get stuck in this disgusting place and I definitely won't allow Sesshomaru-sama to die. But how am I going to keep Naraku away?_

She looked over to the corner of the cell and noticed Sesshomaru's sword, Tokijin, sitting on the floor just by Kagura's feet.

_How could I get Kagura's attention without Naraku noticing?_

Almost as if Kagura had been reading her mind she kicked the Tokijin over to her quickly. Rin caught the sword and stood up just in front of Naraku.

_Why would Kagura help me? I don't have time to think about that! I have a weapon now and the man I want to kill is standing just in front of me..._

Rin took a deep breath and, as quickly as she could, she pushed the sword out in front of her. She had never had to do anything like this before, never had a hold a sword in her hands, nevertheless use one. She had felt the blade make contact with Naraku's flesh, but she was afraid to look up, afraid of what she might see. She pulled the sword back and dropped it on the ground by her feet; blood covered it from the tip to the handle, seeing the blood nearly made her gag.

A hand landed softly on her shoulder, she turned slowly to face Sesshomaru sitting just behind her.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I was so scared. So scared." Rin said as a tear fell from her left eye.

"Rin, you did what I couldn't." Sesshomaru sounded confused.

Finally, she decided to look at what she had just done. Naraku was on the floor bleeding to death, if he wasn't already dead.

_I can't believe that I did that just now. I just killed someone... I killed someone, just like those theives killed mother and father, I'm just as bad as them. But I had a good reason, didn't I? Yes, I would have been killed if I hadn't killed him. _

"Sesshomaru-sama, we can leave now can't we?" Rin asked hopefully.

"Yes Rin, we are leaving now." he answered as he started walking toward the exit.

Rin looked over at Kagura, she couldn't just leave her there, she knew what it felt like to be locked up that way and Kagura had helped her to get out so she should do the same. "Kagura, where are the keys to your shackles?"

"You're going to help me? Not something I expected, the keys are in Naraku's shirt."

Rin walked over to Naraku's dead body lying on the floor and reached into his shirt.

Sesshomaru came back to the cell door, "Rin, hurry up."

Rin nodded her head as she quickly unlocked Kagura's shackles. "Why would you help me?" Kagura asked.

"I'm only doing for you what you did for me, that's how my parents taught me." Rin answered as she walked off with Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked through the forest with Rin, he knew that Naraku wasn't dead only in hiding for awhile until he found a new victim.

_I couldn't tell her that he isn't dead, she honestly believes that she has killed Naraku. I wouldn't want to scare her by telling her the truth either, she might worry about him coming back._

He dropped the idea of talking to her about it and continued walking.

* * *

Finally, it was all over, she was back home and everyone was okay, she was happy for that.

Rin sat down on the cut tree stump again, she had only been gone for about 2 days but, she missed this place. She looked up, Sesshomaru was walking over, and he sat down next to her on the tree stump.

"Rin, I remembered your birthday. Only your present is late." he said as he pulled out the necklace he had gotten for her. He put it on her neck for her and turned his face away.

Rin looked at the necklace she had just been given, it was beautiful, only Sesshomaru was acting a bit strange.

_This is the right time, at least I think so. I need to tell him how I feel right now, if I can bring myself to say it._

"Sesshomaru-sama, thank you. I love it... and I love you." Rin stuttered.

"Rin, love isn't a feeling that I need or understand." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

Rin couldn't hold it back, she could make him understand her feelings, and she would. Quickly, she put her hand on his shoulder, leaned toward him and kissed him. Amazingly, he kissed her back, he understood love; everyone with a heart does. They let go of the kiss and turned away from each other in embarrassment.

She looked up into the sky and saw a shooting star. _Is that the same star as I saw the other night? I think it is._

Rin whispered softly to the star, "Thank you."

"What was that Rin?" Sesshomaru asked after hearing her whisper.

She turned to face Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru-sama, I'm so happy. I'm so happy that I'm here with you."

She smiled and amazingly, Sesshomaru smiled back.

* * *

**The End**

Well, there it is the last chapter... I hate ending things, but every story has to have an ending. I'm thinking about making a sequel to this but it might be a bit strange, so I'll think on that for a while. Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing and **for all of you that haven't please review.**

A few of you were wondering about chapter 4, I did rush through it which is why it was kind of sloppy. Oh and just to let everyone know, I'm working on an idea for a new story right now, all I know is it's going to be about Sango.


End file.
